The Death Of the Winchester Brothers
by Shadow Wolf2890
Summary: My first death fic where well Sam and Dean die if i get anything wrong message me or something. Its not based on an episode
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is going to be not only my first Death Fic but also my first Supernatural fic. Sorry if I get stuff wrong if I do just message me and I'll try to fix it. Thx!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!ANY PARTS OF IT ARE NOT MINE EXCEPT FOR THE STORY LINE!**

Dean's POV

This all just seems like a bad dream or something. It was just a regular case. I never wanted this for Sam, hell he didn't even want to be here either. I should've listened to him when he said that we should leave, but I didn't. I just thought he was being a wuss but he was right I hadn't seen that demon come right up behind him and stab him in the back. Literally.

I wasted the demon and then I turned to Sam who lay on the ground at the time. I picked him up so that I was cradling him. I kept telling him that it was going to be okay, but to be totally honest I had no idea. I told him to keep his eyes open but all he did was smile weakly and then he let out a shaky breath and he went limp.

"SAM! SAMMY!" I had screamed but he never answered me or even flinched. I put my right hand on his face and dragged it down so that I closed his eyes. I started to cry as I pulled Sam as close as I could to me. I grabbed handfuls of his hair as tears fell from my eyes

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry" I whispered to him. First mom, then dad, and now Sam. There was no one left except for me. Sam had been right when he said that I saved him because I didn't want to be alone. But I also did it because I wanted to see him grow old. I wanted to see him fat, old, bald, and chugging Viagra. But now that future just disappeared.

I screamed in pain, though it was not physical emotional pain was just as painful. Tears fell from my eyes like mini waterfalls. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried so much. I pulled Sam away from my chest and I looked at him. His face was growing pale

"I love you Sammy" I whispered to him. Then I kissed his forehead and brought him back to me and I let my chin rest on the top of his head.

I had made a promise to take care of my little brother. My pain in the ass little brother, but I failed. I didn't deserve to live any more. I couldn't carry on without him. I was done. So I said goodbye to the world and then it went dark.

**So what'd ya think? Next the roles will be reversed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural just the story line**

Sam's POV

"DEAN" I shouted as I ran over to my brother who had just been attacked by Abaddon. She had gone inside of his chest and squeezed his heart till it stopped. He collapsed to the ground landing on his back I ran at Abaddon but she disappeared before I could strike her. I looked to my left at Dean who lay on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Dean?" I asked nothing. His chest didn't rise with breathing, his eyes didn't flutter, he didn't even seem to be… NO! No he has to be alive. I thought as I rushed to his side, I placed my ear to Dean's chest listening for his heart to beat but I didn't hear anything. I put my index finger and my middle finger against his mouth but I didn't feel anything. I put my hand on my thigh as I sat on my knees on the ground beside him.

I shut my eyes tight. I kept thinking that this couldn't be happening and that I'd wake up to Dean shaking me saying that I'd had a nightmare. Like when we were still looking for dad and I was having those nightmares about the night Jessica died. But when I opened my eyes the only thing that had changed about the scene was that I now had tears in my eyes.

Flashbacks about every time I had fought with Dean. Every time I had ever said anything bad about him. Every time I had ever left our team saying I won't come back. Now I would never have the chance to say that I was sorry to him. That I didn't mean it, and that I still loved him.

I looked at Dean's face but I turned away shutting my eyes even tighter than before as tears leaked out. I couldn't stand to see him, not like this. Dean may have been a lot of things but anything I had ever called him wasn't it. He was one of the greatest guys you'd ever wanna meet. I'll always stand by him even when he's gone.

Only once did taking my own life cross my mind but even when I was ready to die Dean told me that I had to stay alive. But I told him that he wanted me alive because he didn't want to be alone. So if I took my own life, that wouldn't be what Dean would want he'd want me to keep on kicking.

I stood up and I picked up Dean's body in my arms and I made my way to the impala.

**TIME SKIP**

I stood in front of the furnace where currently my brother Dean's body lay in a cardboard box being burned. Dean did this for Kevin but Kevin came back, but as a ghost. Part of me hoped that Dean would do the same but the other part of me hoped that he wouldn't.

I wouldn't know how I would keep going but I knew that I had to and I was going to do it. I was going to do it for Dean.


End file.
